


Blindfold

by thecarlysutra



Category: Thunderheart (1992)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SUMMARY: The boys play a game.<br/>AUTHOR'S NOTES: Written for slashthedrabble challenge #298: <i>anonymous</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blindfold

  
The station was quiet, which it tended to be so late on a Sunday. It was a cliché, maybe, but crime packed up early Sunday nights, getting ready for work on Monday the same as anybody.

Ray sat at his desk, finishing up some paperwork on a gun-running case he was putting to bed. Ray was laser-focused, which on the job was an asset, and in real life sometimes got him in trouble.

Out of nowhere, a force rolled his chair back, slipped a silky band of material over his eyes.

“Hey!” Ray said, but two strong hands forced him back into his chair.

Ray reached up to remove the blindfold, but his hands were intercepted. A thumb massaged his pulse point, and lips pressed gently to the corner of his mouth. Ray sighed, and quit fighting.

“Crow Horse,” he said, “I’ve got work to do—”

The Man Who Was Definitely Not Crow Horse, and Shut That Pretty Mouth, _Kola_ , wound Ray’s arms back behind the back of his chair, and fastened them there with a pair of standard issue bracelets. Ray pulled experimentally against the cold metal of the handcuffs, and then let it be, relaxing his shoulders and trying not to fidget too much with his hands.

“What if someone sees us?” he asked lamely.

The anonymous assailant ignored him, said nothing. Fingers began to unbutton Ray’s shirt, knuckles tickling over Ray’s chest. The hot, slick slide of a tongue over his nipple, the teasing flat pinch of teeth closing gently down. Ray moaned, and bucked into the touch as far as the handcuffs would allow.

“Crow Horse . . .”

The assailant ignored him still. Ray’s head spun as the man pushed Ray’s chair back against his desk, so that he was cornered and caught, precisely where the man wanted him.

“Please,” Ray tried, as the mouth moved lower. He strained against the cuffs, pressing himself up into the gentle hands, the sweet mouth. The wheels of his desk chair slipped over the linoleum, and the assailant pushed him back against the desk, rough this time—a warning.

The assailant fooled with Ray’s fly, then tugged Ray’s pants down, his shorts. The cool air stung him, and Ray could feel himself blushing; the station was empty for now, but any member of the night shift, toting any number of troublemakers, could walk in at any minute, and here he was, bared to the air. Not for long, though, and neither was Ray’s mind long troubled, for a warm, wet mouth descended on him, and soon there was only that.

***

The assailant removed the handcuffs first. Ray was still reeling, and stayed limp in his chair while the blindfold was removed.

Crow Horse was smiling.

“If I’d known you were gonna be that mouthy, I woulda gagged you, too,” Crow Horse said, but fondly.

“Next time,” Ray said, and strained up for a kiss.

He could feel Crow Horse grin. “Eyah,” Crow Horse said. “Next time.”  


  


  



End file.
